Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Off-Topic/@comment-27160766-20170705123830/@comment-34887722-20180915030820
So jetzt wo nach einem Jahr Wartezeit endlich das Finale der 2. Staffel des BiT hier ist und sich der erste Juror schon die Mühe einer Bewertung gemacht hat ist hier auch schon meine Bewertung, diesmal aber etwas ausführlicher als sonst um ein Unentschieden zu vermeiden: HR NicStar211: Die Runde beginnt im "Intro" mit der Aufzählung der 3 Alias von Jester, kein Punch aber das ist auch nicht beabsichtigt (denke ich?) sondern dient lediglich der Untermalung von Jester's vermeintlicher Identitätskrise zu der wir später noch was hören werden (ich persönlich hätte statt einfügen "einführen" verwendet, ja mein Humor gleicht dem eines 6 Jährigen :D). Die nächsten 2 Lines sind kranker Realtalk, viele Veteranen haben nunmal versagt was schlussendlich zum Battle Royale führte wodurch Jester erst wieder ins rennen kam. Also ein Allround-Diss gegen die komplette BiT 02 Besetzung und der Feststellung dass er Jester schon im Viertel geschlagen hat (sehr interessantes battle gewesen btw). Die nächsten 2 Lines würde ich als den ersten Angriff der Runde werten, dass Jester sich noch eine Persönlichkeit ausdenken soll die gute Konzepte umsetzt und er keine Lust hat noch mal Jester/Holidave zu dissen finde ich persönlich als line solide und witzig. Die nächsten beiden Lines sind wieder gut, zu sagen das Jes sich noch mehr Accounts erstellen soll um mit Masse statt Klasse zu Punkten finde ich vom Gedanken einfach schön und die beiden darauffolgenden Lines sind auch solide. Bei der Line mit der Paarungsbekanntgabe musste ich wirklich Lachen weil die line mir einfach Bilder in den Kopf geworfen hat außerdem ist "Rolle des Narren/ Stottern und Zappeln" ein schöner Reim in einem guten Kontext mit Gegnerbezug. Die nächsten beiden Lines sind zwar ganz solide aber können das Niveau der vorherigen nicht halten, die hätte ich mir gespart. Die darauffolgenden Lines mit dem Bezug auf das Mittelalter und der Doppeldeutigkeit der Blüte des Narren und der Blütezeit von Jester in Battles finde ich einfach top, die sind einfach gut durchdacht, da kann man nicht meckern. Die beiden letzten lines des Parts ziehen allerdings den Gesamteindruck doch etwas runter, die hätte man sich nicht nur sparen können sondern wenn überhaupt anders platzieren sollen, ist immer blöd wenn die letzte line eines Parts statt ein Paukenschlag eher der Tiefpunkt ist, naja ist nun mal so. Kommen wir zu Part 2, und die erste Line liegt im selben Spektrum wie die letzte Line des ersten Parts. Warum sagst du das er ein Casanova ist? Ich meine du implizierst damit das die Rolle des Narren (und das Kostüm) ihn anziehend machen, warum gibst du ihm ein Kompliment statt einen Fick? Die zweite Line ist marginal besser, zu sagen sein Karrierehighlight sei als Attraktion auf dem Karneval ist zwar naheliegend aber nach den letzten beiden lines wenigstens etwas in Richtung front, auch wenn du da einen gedanklichen "Sprung" gemacht hast, eben war er doch noch Casanova auf nem Abendball und jetzt ist also für ihn schon wieder Karneval? Naja, ich denke da bin ich zu kleinlich und dass man das getrost ausblenden kann aber selbst dann ist diese line maximal "Solide". Die nächsten beiden lines mit dem Respekt in der Narrenszene und den Konzepten finde ich aber wieder lustig und sind nach den vorherigen Lines eine richtige Erfrischung. Zu sagen das nicht die Konzepte sondern Jester gescheitert sind finde ich richtig geil, weil es ist einfach Realtalk, Jester's Konzepte waren alle vom Gedanken her immer gut nur an der Ausführung hat es halt manchmal angeeckt. Die nächsten beiden Lines werden noch Brutaler, zu sagen das Nic und die Konzepte beide gleichermaßen für Jester's Misserfolge verantwortlich sind ist einfach gut vom Gedanken her und die Formulierung ist auch gelungen. Die nächsten beiden Lines sind jetzt keine krassen Punchlines sry. Die nächsten beiden sind aber wieder ganz solide aber die darauffolgenden zwei lines mit den Konzepten und Instrumentals waren wieder richtig böse. Dann kommt das Finale und zu sagen er könnte im Falle einer Niederlage sein Image als Ausrede benutzen ist gut und die letzte line mit dem Prank ist von der Idee her genauso gut aber scheitert meiner Meinung nach an der Ausführung. Ich denke mal du willst sagen „it was all just a Prank" (oh Gott diese Flashbacks an ein gottloses youtube...) und das mit dem „Jester" noch mal humorvoll auf deinen Gegner beziehen aber wenn man das richtig ausspricht ähneln sich „Just a" und „Jester" ja mal so gar nicht (falls du wirklich Jester meinst wäre es grammatikalisch nicht ganz korrekt). RR Just a Jester: Die ersten beiden Lines Kontern direkt das Setup-mäßige Intro von Nic aus, da bleibt nicht mehr viel von übrig und das mit der Pointierung ist einfach die Wahrheit. Dann droppt Jes den Konter der zu erwarten war, nämlich das er seit längerer Zeit kein Konzept verfolgt hat, ich bin keiner dieser Menschen die sagen das Lines durch sowas negiert werden (ähnliches Phänomen: wenn jemand in seiner eigenen Runde sagt das er fett ist treffen dennoch alle lines des Gegners die sich auf den Schwabbel beziehen) aber es schwächt das Gewicht dieser Zeilen etwas ab, trotzdem sind die Lines des Gegners dadurch nicht schlechter. Die nächsten beiden Lines sind aber einfach krass, kann man nicht anders sagen, zumal etwas wahres dran ist, nach einem Jahr Pause immer noch auf dem Konzept Ding rumzuhacken ist nicht gerade kreativ (außer die Lines haben einfach noch nen tieferen Sinn) und dann sagt er das Nic einen Entwurf beinahe unverändert einreicht, einfach köstlich (bevor mir vorgeworfen wird ich würde eine "solide" Zeile in dem "Himmel loben" hier meine Erklärung: Es ist einfach hart wenn man sagt dass der Gegner einen ein Jahr alten ENTWURF hier als Finalrunde verkaufen will). Die Lines über die Wechselwirkung zwischen den Namen Jester und Holidave konnte ich leider nicht so feiern, du sagst also das du von Anfang an Holidave als Jester deklariert hast, wo ist jetzt der Konter? Es wurde, meines Wissens nach, nie behauptet dass da zwei Personen hinter stecken sondern dir wurde lediglich Schizophrenie vorgeworfen. Naja ich finde die Lines jetzt nicht so schlecht das sie negativ ins Gewicht fallen, noch sind sie sonderlich gut, ich sage mal sie sind "vorhanden". Die Lines über seine vermeintliche Angst die im Widerspruch zu seiner Teilnahme am Battleroyale stehen finde ich aber wieder sehr gut und die line „Demnach wurde keine Paarung offiziell genannt Erklärt das vielleicht, warum du sagst, dein Gegner wär dir nicht bekannt?" fand ich ja mal richtig Nice. Die beiden Abschlusslines sind auch richtig fies, und ein würdiger Abschluss für dem ersten Part. Dann kommt etwas ungewöhnliches für ein „Battle in Textform", nämlich eine Hook und die Idee finde ich einfach schön mal ein bisschen Abwechslung zwischen den Parts zu bringen. Die Hook ist inhaltlich rund und Kontert unter anderem die unsägliche Abendball-Line von Nic die in meinen Augen eine der schwächsten in seiner Runde war und zu sagen das Nic ihn mit alten stuff disst ist wie gesagt eine berechtigte Kritik aber man muss auch sagen das in dem Jahr Pause die meisten Teilnehmer nicht nach Infos über die anderen gesucht haben oder an innovativen lines gefeilt haben. Also textlich befinden wir uns noch ein paar Jahre in der Vergangenheit. Apropos Vergangenheit in der nächsten Zeile der Hook greift Jes gekonnt die Zeile von Nic auf in der dieser sagt er würde in der Vergangenheit schwelgen und dreht diese um in dem er sagt das ihm ZweckNic mit Waffengelaber mehr zugesagt hat aufgrund eines gewissen Wiedererkennungswerts, dann greift er in der letzten Zeile seiner ersten Hook ein ähnliches Mittel wie in seiner HR auf, nämlich ein Zitat der Adonen aus einem ihrer "Tracks" aus der Organisationsseite, Glück für ihn das die Adonen so viele brauchbare Stellen getextet haben. Aber es ist auch einfach ein kreativer Ansatz diese Zitate zu nutzen und da sie in einem passenden Kontext stehen ist es umso geiler. Der zweite Part beginnt mit zwei Lines von Jester die auf das "Nicht gebacken kriegen" und die Technik aus Nics HR eingehen und auch diese Lines konnte ich wieder feiern. Erstmal erinnern die Lines mich an einen meiner favorites der Adonen, nämlich die Monitor-Line: „Wir stehen unten? Das ist eine Theorie die kaum was hält Laut unserer Diagnose ist dein Monitor falsch aufgestellt" Und als wäre das noch nicht genug hat Jes in dieser Line die zum Teil Nicstars Technik angreift nen stabilen Reim mit "recht im Kopf ist/ Technik Schrott ist", natürlich kein überkranker reim mit 20 Silben und Wörtern aus ner toten Sprache aber der Reim passt inhaltlich und hat dadurch auch ne gewisse Wirkung. Dann folgt ein Feature des maximal pigmentierten Ponys. Und der ganze Teil des Ponys war gut aber lobend hervorheben möchte ich: "Doch ich bin mir sicher, Jester bringt man mit so einem Text zum Zittern, Vor allem, wenn das einer bringt, der sich gegen Arro sechzehn Zeil'n lang selbst gedisst hat." „Wettkampf beim Abendball - Jester erscheint als ein Casanova und du als Bravostar. Frage: Wer macht sich die meisten Frau'n an diesem Abend klar?" Die letzten beiden Lines sind von der Formulierung her sehr gelungen aber im Vergleich zum battle gegen Arro hat der NicStar hier nur wirklich 2 Zeilen selbstdiss gebracht. Dennoch muss Man gestehen dass Shadow das ganze Konzept-Ding dem Nic sehr brutal in den Rachen gestopft hat. Das gesamte Feature war in keiner Zeile schlechter als Gut. Sehr gelungen, props dafür. Danach übernimmt Jester wieder und die ersten beiden Lines sind auch wieder gut, zu sagen das Nic glaubt im Horoskop würde man Fakten kriegen ist einfach richtig geil, kann man nicht anders sagen, hat die Line von Nic umgedreht und gegen ihn benutzt, schöner Konter wie aus dem Lehrbuch. Die nächsten beiden Zeilen sind dann aber nur solide, prophetisch muss ich an der Stelle allerdings als das Ergebnis eines guten Vokabulars hervorheben, ich dachte erst das wäre ein Fehler à la "Rechtsradikalisch" aber nein dieses Wort existiert und ich habe was dazu gelernt, win-win für alle würde ich da sagen. Aber wie ich schon oben erwähnt habe läuft in meinem Augen die Runde von Nic nicht ins leere sondern wird nur etwas abgeschwächt. Die beiden endlines sind aber auch hier wieder krass, und auch hier nimmt er wieder eine der Zeilen die ich nicht so prickelnd fand und macht daraus einfach nen genialen Abschluss des Parts, anders als Nic wo das Ende leider immer etwas enttäuschend war (zumindest für mich). Dann folgt zum krönenden Abschluss ein zweites mal die Hook und hier greift er wieder inhaltlich gut die Defizite in Nics HR auf (Casanova, Karneval etc.) aber auch hier stellt der Abschluss das Highlight dar: „Beschwerst dich über Sternlines, dabei hast du dich selbst "Star" genannt Doch ich zerstöre dich, und da kommt es nicht auf den Namen an" Das kommt einfach sehr episch rüber damit die Runde zu beenden. Zwischenfazit: Ich bin ganz ehrlich, ich hab erwartet das Nic den Jester hier regelrecht zerlegt, die Performance von Nic während der 2. Staffel des BiT war einfach Krass da kann keiner was gegen sagen, umso überraschender für mich das Jester eine solide bis gute HR von Nic einfach bis ins kleinste Detail zerlegt, die Fehler die Nic in seiner Runde gemacht hat die mir auch ins Auge gefallen sind hat sich Jester rausgenommen und gnadenlos ausgeschlachtet und das auf eine überlegene Art und Weise, was dann zu einer sehr guten RR führte (der Beitrag des Ponys ist allerdings auch zu würdigen). NicStar war auf keinen Fall schlecht aber er hatte leider mehr Lines die nicht ganz aufgehen wollen als Jester wo jede line ihre Berechtigung zur Existenz hatte. Ich hab mit mir gerungen ob ich nicht das 1:1 geben sollte aber die Abschlüsse bei Nic waren mir zu "unsauber" und auch innerhalb der Parts gab es ab und zu Momente wo ich mir dachte „Aha, und wo ist der Diss?", deswegen meine Bewertung: NicStar211 HR vs Just a Jester RR 0:1 Just a Jester HR: Die erste line löste bei mir leider direkt Kopfschütteln aus, jetzt mal ernsthaft Jester, du sagst zu Nic er sei kein Finalist sondern ein vergessener Versager. Gerade du dürftest dieses Line einfach nicht kicken weil du bist nicht nur im Viertelfinale gegen ihn geflogen sondern kamst auch nur durch das Battleroyale wieder rein. Also der erste Part beginnt mehr oder weniger mit einem Selfdiss. Die beiden Lines die dann kommen sind aber solide, gerade wenn man das ganze Frist-Dilemma vor Augen hat ist das eigentlich ganz Lustig. Die beiden darauffolgenden Lines sind aber auch eher "Meh", erstmal liest sich die erste Line der beiden seeeehr Seltsam: „Dass ich dich jetzt, beim Dritten Mal vergessen hätte, zugegeben, wars nicht" Aha...naja...ok Das mit dem rausgezögert wegen mangelnden Interesses geht zwar fit aber kann die etwas exotisch formulierte line von davor nicht ganz retten. Das er die Zeit für was annehmbares statt Unsinn brauchte finde ich gerade mit Blick auf die vorletzte line zwar etwas...fragwürdig? Aber das mit der Gasthook des Ponys geht klar, auch wenn ich nach ca. 50 Battles gegen den selben Gegner wahrscheinlich auch nichts mehr hergeben würde. Naja Pony-Line ist solide mehr aber auch nicht. Die folgenden vier Lines finde ich aber richtig lustig, zu sagen dass das Markenzeichen von Nic VERGANGENE Whackness ist ist ja richtig Nice weil es impliziert das er seitdem er nicht mehr Whack ist einfach keine Eigenschaften mehr hat. Die ersten guten Lines der Runde, hoffentlich nicht die letzten. Die nächsten vier gehen dann in die gleiche Richtung und sind auch ganz gut aber jetzt nicht so krass das ich sie einzeln erwähnen müsste. Die nächsten beiden Lines sind eher Storytelling, du kamst also ins Forum und Shadow meinte reagier mal drauf und dann gab es fristen ins Gesicht? Aha, cool, wo ist der Punch? Die zwei Lines mit dem Bezug auf die vermeintliche Arroganz fand ich jetzt leider nicht so toll, sollte wohl was vorauskontern, hat leider nicht geklappt. Dann kommt wieder was nices: „Du hast dich verhalten wie ein Junker auf der Street Bist du Shadow, oder warum hast du Punkte nicht verdient? Du übernimmst dich hier, du merkst, dass du aufs falsche Pferd gesetzt hast Wie willst du mich schlagen, wenn meine Runde kein Konzept hat?" Erstmal, gute Nutzung des Klassikers der Adonen (@Shadow ich würde mir das als Tatoo stechen lassen wenn ich du wär), danach schöne line die das Sprichwort mit dem "auf's falsche Pferd setzen" aufgreift die auch auf das Pony bezogen ist das gepaart mit der Adonen Line ergibt einfach ne gute combo die schmeckt. Leider kommt dann die Line wie NicStar ihn denn schlagen soll wenn er kein Konzept hat. Ich hätte da ne Idee wie er das hinkriegen könnte, wie wär's mit Punchlines? Natürlich ist das Konzept-Ding sehr mit Jester verankert aber es ist nicht das einzige was ihn ausmacht, die Line finde ich jetzt nicht so doll und gerade im Vergleich zu denen davor wirkt sie noch etwas schwächer. Die nächsten vier Lines über die fehlende Ernsthaftigkeit und das Waffen-Ding finde ich auch nicht so toll, zumindest war er so besonnen nicht auf die alten Splattertexte von Nic einzugehen da er dann genau das gemacht hätte was er Nic mit dem Konzept-Zeug vorwirft, Respekt Jes bist nicht in die Falle getappt aber ne Glanzleistung waren die Lines leider trotzdem nicht. Die Zeilen mit der Aufzählung aller Texter und deren Eigenschaften haben leider gar keine Punches aber da sie als Setup dienen geht das ganz in Ordnung, leider enthält das Setup einen nicht so glorreicher Patzer: „GoooN ist offensichtlich hier der Chefkoch und der Boss, ey Dann gibts die lächerlichen Pseudo-Texter, Horst Jones und Sozi" „Chefkoch und der Boss, Ey/ Horst Jones und Sozi" Den Reim suche ich hier leider vergebens. Ich weiß worauf du da hinaus willst aber "Sozi" auf "Boss ey" ist leider mehr als unsauber. Das versaut das Setup schon ein bisschen, du hättest doch nur das "Boss Ey" streichen müssen, ich weiß es ist auch so ein Ding von Gooon aber ich hätte mich auf das Chefkoch Ding beschränkt. Dann kommt die selbstironische Zeile über sich selbst und dann dir Abschluss Line darüber dass Nic keine Persönlichkeit hat, was in der Line mit der vergangen whackness ganz cool war (gerade wegen der Message dahinter) kommt das hier nur etwas billig und das ganze Setup wird nicht ganz ausgeschöpft Oder wie mal so ein Lauch mit Mundschutz ähnlich sagte: „Jester zählt sieben Texter auf für eine Zeile Impact" NicStar211 RR: Das Intro ist richtig witzig, es ist das eingetreten was ich erwartet hab, Nic nimmt sich die "Unpünktlichkeit" (es ist 4 Uhr und mir fällt kein anderes Wort ein, man möge es mir nachsehen) zur Angriffsfläche. Die ersten vier Lines des ersten Parts gehen einfach direkt in die fresse und greifen das auf was ich auch bemängelt habe, das macht NicStar hier sehr gekonnt, herausheben möchte ich: „Ich war mal wack und jetzt nicht mehr - Hab aus meinen Fehlern etwas gelernt Du warst mal ziemlich gut und jetzt nicht mehr - Oh, was lief denn da verkehrt?" Also erstens hat diese Zeile ein gewisses Gewicht weil es doch Realtalk ist und als zweites finde ich den Reim stabil. Auch die nächsten vier Zeilen sind einfach böse: „Dein Verpeilen war einfach inkonsequent und zeigt du hast leider nicht voll gecheckt, Es hinauszuzögern beweist nicht meine Irrelevanz sondern deine Inkompetenz." Das "voll" ist leider etwas gezweckt, zieht die line aber wirklich nur minimal runter, nichtsdestotrotz ist die Line einfach zerstörerisch, die Wortwahl passt und wie er Jester hier unterstellt nur über seine eigenen Defizite hinwegtäuschen zu wollen ist richtig geil gemacht, bomben Lines. Die nächsten vier Lines sind auch wieder solide, das mit dem auf's Pferd setzen dreht er hier schön um und das „Hab ich selbst ganz vergessen" ist auch ganz lustig. In den nächsten vier Lines nimmt er dann die ihm vorgeworfene Langeweile und Irrelevanz auf's Korn, sehr gelungen wie ich finde, das mit den Beats damit man nicht einschläft ist lustig und greift zudem noch eins der früheren Markenzeichen von Jester auf und dass das einzig langweilige an Nic sein Gegner sei ist auch schon umgedreht, auch wenn man solche Lines leider schon zu Genüge bei den verschiedensten Rappern gehört hat. Trübt das Gesamtbild nur minimal. Der zweite Part beginnt mit zwei Setup-Lines und in der dritten kommt das brutale Payoff indem er Jester eine seiner eigenen Lines ins Herz rammt, das ist wirklich abartiger scheiß und richtig geil gemacht, krasses Setup, krasses Payoff, perfekter Punch. Die nächste Line in der er Shadow und Arro Respekt zollt für ihre Siege in vergangenen Tagen steht aber komplett im Schatten der vorherigen line die kommt leider selbst als Setup nicht cool :/ Aber dann zu sagen dass Jes kaum das Nic sich steigert gleich zwei mal verlieren darf reißt die Sache wieder ein bisschen raus. Die nächsten beiden Lines sind auch wieder gut, finde es einfach Nice wie er den Zeitmangel von Jester als Unfähigkeit hinstellt, top. Dann kommen zwei durchwachsene Lines: „Das Battle verwirrt Jester. Er ist schon bei meinen Reimen am Versagen. Aber nach deinem "Boss, ey" auf "Sozi"-Reim tut das leider keinen überraschen." Gut ist Jester mit dem wirklich miesen "Reim" zu dissen, nicht so gut ist die Ausführung deinerseits Nic, warum versagt er bei deinen Reimen? Versagt er nicht eher bei seinen eigenen wie man sieht? Und das „tut leider keinen überraschen" ist leider auch keine Glanzleistung. Die nächsten beiden Lines sind aber wieder vom Sinn und von der Formulierung her gut. Zu sagen dass wenn man ihn nicht ernst nimmt das daran liegen muss das er Jester mit nur einem Punkt Vorsprung geschlagen hat ist einfach witzig und kreativ. Die folgenden zwei Lines sind wieder harter Realtalk mit Gegnerbezug, das er halt wirklich 8 Endlines für eine Zeile Aussage brauchte ist schon böse. Die beiden Endlines sind ein gelungener Abschluss zumal er in der letzten auf das "Vergessen" eingeht und meint Jester will hiernach dieses Battle verdrängen, einem Trauma nicht unähnlich. Das Outro ist auch ähnlich dem Intro auch sehr witzig aber Puncht leider nicht. Zwischenfazit: Die HR von Jester war leider echt nicht der Hit hab mir da vor allem im Rückblick auf das Viertelfinale mehr erhofft aber nichtsdestotrotz eine Solide HR, leider nicht mehr. Mir persönlich haben die prägnanten Lines gefehlt wo ich das Gefühl hatte „Uff RIP Nic". Zu Jester's Leidwesen war die RR von NicStar insgesamt betrachtet einfach krank, zwar waren hier und da ein paar nicht so tolle lines aber es waren auch richtige Knockout-Punches dabei, wie z.B. Als er Jester's Line aus dem Battleroyale gegen ihn verwendet hat, das war einfach gut durchdacht und genial umgesetzt. NicStar hatte einfach diese „Das ging in Jester's fresse" Lines, die Jester halt fehlten. Jester hatte ohne Zweifel gute Lines aber auch ein paar Lines wo ich mir dachte „Warum sagt er das?" und da fehlen dann halt die krassen Highlights um das aufzuwiegen. Außerdem hatte NicStar kein Feature und der ganze Text ist Eigenleistung, im Gegensatz zur RR von Jes, nicht das es schlimm ist aber ich wollte das nur noch erwähnen. Just a Jester HR vs NicStar211 RR 0:1 Endergebnis: Ich hab jetzt anderthalb Stunden dran gesessen damit ich ne Analyse kicken kann die meine Entscheidungen halbwegs verständlich macht, nur um zum Schluss zu kommen das es 1:1 steht. Natürlich hätte ich mir die ganze mühe sparen können aber ich möchte beiden für ihre Mühen einfach ein Feedback geben damit sie wenigsten mit ner Erfahrung reicher aus dem Battle gehen. Ich persönlich hoffe einen der beiden im nächsten Tunier als Gegner wieder zu sehen NicStar211 vs Just a Jester 1:1